Love square
by Kaylee590 Fairytail
Summary: This story is about a love square between Natsu, gray, Lucy, and te: a Navia story. Read to find out. Check out a Navia Facebook page! /pages/Navia/1593363717594387
1. Levy and juvia

"Juvia is determined to get Gray-sama to be hers. She won't lose him to Lucy, even though she's Juvia's friend still, I'm determined. Gray-sama, be ready for Juvia!"

"Oh, well that's pretty nice Juvia but, don't you care about Lucy?"

"Levy-chan suggest to Juvia to care about Lucy but she doesn't because she wants Gray-sama for herself"

"Oh yea that reminded me, Gajeel and I are getting married on April 10! And we're getting married at the guild! You should come Juvia. Huh?"

"Huh? Ah! Juvia is sorry for ignoring Levy-chan. Juvia will do anything for Levy-sama!"

Juvia got on her knees and started to pray.

"Oh Juvia, that's kind of you but no need, I'm fine with everything"

"Good because Juvia herself needs Levy-chan to separate Lucy from Gray-sama."

"I'm sorry to break it to you but Lucy is my friend and I can't do that Juvia"

"Looks like Juvia is the one only powerful enough to do everything to her need. Hahaha!"

"What is it Juvia?"

"Juvia knows someone who will be able to do the job."

"Who?"

"Natsu"


	2. Meeting Natsu

Chapter 2- meeting Natsu

Juvia ran to look for Natsu's help. On her way looking for him, she saw Gray and Lucy together. He pulled her hair out of her face and she smiled and blushed.

"Ju- Juvia, Juvia is shocked!"

"Heh? What is it now?"

Juvia turned to see Natsu behind her.

"Um, um, Juvia needs Natsu's help"

"Oh that, I can certainly help with that. Here I go"

Natsu ran towards Gray and pulled him away from Lucy.

"Natsu!"

Lucy pulled Natsu behind her and said, "Sorry Gray, about the behavior around here."

She looked at Natsu as she slowly pulled Gray out of the guild.

Natsu stood there silently.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"Natsu-sama! Juvia is coming!"

"Sorry Juvia, I know it bothers you but it also bothers me, that's y I agreed to help but with Lucy angry at me now I feel as weak as Gray"

"Oh, Natsu, Juvia is sor- hey! Gray-sama isn't weak!"

"You know you might as well just find someone new, i might as well find someone new too."

"Yes! I know!"

"You do! Who is it then?"

"Juvia will go to the pet store and find her a cat!"

"Juvia wait!" Natsu reached out for her hand but she ran out.

"Natsu, what do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do you mean Happy?"

"What you told Juvia. Wait, *gasps* you like her!?"

Natsu scratched the back of his neck." I, I guess"

Happy gasped again covering his mouth.

"Lucy!"

"Happy!"

Natsu grabbed him and they both went home.

"Juvia must find that pet store. Hmm... Where is it!"

She walked for a few minutes then spotted Natsu and happy walking towards Lucy's house.

"This is it, Natsu helping is wonderful, Juvia barely have to do anything!" She rubbed her hands together with a grin on her face. She ran to him.

"Natsu, Juvia will help you"

They opened there door to see Gray and Lucy kiss.

"Lucy!"

"Gray-sama!"

Natsu and Juvia said at the same time.

"Hey, um, Juvia. I say I'll take you to the pet store" Natsu said.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! Juvia thought she was lost looking for it!"

They both left and Lucy closed the door.

They both had sad faces but Happy had a normal face. He nudged Natsu, then looked up. Natsu looked down at him. Happy smiled and looked at Juvia. Natsu shook his head but looked at Juvia afterwards. They continued to walk. Happy nudged Natsu once more. Natsu gave him and evil stare. They went past the pet store.

"Oh Juvia we passed the pet store."

"Huh where? How can Juvia miss it!"

She opened the store door while she jumps up and down.

"Uh miss, where are the cats?" Natsu asked.

"They're over there, it's good you came, we only have 5 left. There up for adoption, the store will close soon due to the money we make every year."

"I'm sorry. But thank you for letting me know. Hey Juvia they cats are over here"

"Where! Where! Where! Where! Where!"

She jumped up and down following Natsu.

"Kawaii!"

Natsu saw her smile. Bright, beautiful, kind, and cute.

"Which one would you like, the lady over there said they're up for adoption. "

"All Juvia want all! Wait, Juvia thinks this one looks a little like Happy. It's just a girl, not a boy. Juvia wants this one Natsu-sama!"

"Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii!" That's all Juvia said on their way home.

Natsu smiled at her.


	3. More Navia

Chapter three more Navia

The next day everyone was told there's a party ONLY FOR FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS in the guild, of course. It would be the next night due to everyone's hard work makarov wanted to pull of a party.

"No no no no no no no no no no no!"

"Juvia?"

"Gray and Lucy are going to the party together"

"The guild pretty much ship them together too, not really about how we feel." Natsu turned to go but Juvia hugged him from behind.

"Natsu-sama! Juvia don't know what to do. Her only hope is Natsu! *sniffs* Please stay with Juvia!"

Natsu smiled at her.

"Yes" he whispered. He turned and hugged Juvia.

"Get away from her!" Natsu turned and met a punch.

"Gray! Natsu-sama!" Lucy and Juvia were just standing there as they continue to fight.

"Juvia has to protect one but who?" She thought.

"Gray stop!" She ran between then as Gray froze her. They stood in silence. Gray was panting hard as Lucy ran to him.

"Juviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Natsu shouted. "You bastard!" He fired his first and it was on fire. Gray's eyes was wide opened.

"Natsu stop!" Lucy blocked gray and her hair caught on fire. "Ah! Someone get water."

"If Juvia were here she'd be a great help" Levy said.

"Ugh! I don't have water but I have wine" Cana splashed a bucket of wine on her.

"Juvia! No! Don't leave me! You told me not to leave you and I won't but please, don't leave ME! Wake up!"

"Natsu." Happy came to him crying. Natsu carried Juvia out just as Makarov enter the guild.

"WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED?" He said looking around.

"What did I miss out on?" Erza asked running in.

"Gray and Natsu had a fight" everyone said.

"Dammit! Guess I was to late. I got bothered by some food on the way here. "

Natsu walked out the doors crying, filled with anger but he had Happy by his side too. Once Natsu and Happy got home he was on fire and wrapped Juvia around her, he wants to warm her up. She's slowly melting. It's been half an hour and only Juvia's torso has been melted.

"Please make it, Juvia. Juvia-sama"


	4. Love triangle

Chapter 4- more love square

"Lucy, you may be my girlfriend and friend but you already know how Juvia is and I don't want things to get worse, fighting my friends is like fighting my myself, everyone is part of me." Gray said. He cared about Juvia but he didn't want to make things worse. He didn't want to date Juvia because she's so clingy, if she learns to not be as clingy she might have a chance. He has to admit he thinks Juvia is beautiful and cute.

Lucy's eyes were sparkling.

...

"Gray," she started as she held his hands. "Yes, I understand. Fighting my friends is like that and Juvia loves you so much she wishes to be with you every moment. Natsu is jealous but I know he won't fight you unless he has to which is probably never. Gray I just wanted to say, I love you and I wish you have the best." She let go of his hands and turned. She cried inside, she can't believe he'd choose Juvia, she still has Natsu, Loke, and other boys. Gray watched her go and he turned to look for Natsu and Juvia. "They must be around here, probably at his house." He turned the other way. "I just forgot where exactly is his house? Isn't it somewhere far away or like on a hill or something." Gray continued to walk the other direction where there were less people. And he saw his house.

"Natsu! Juvia! Please open the door it's me, uh, Gray."

"What do you want." Natsu asked opening the door.

"I wanted to say sorry about what happened. Also, I wanted to see Juvia, how she is doing."

"Oh, then, please come in. She's on my bed, if you can find it." As gray entered the room he skimmed it to look for Juvia, the colors are all trashy and would probably be easy to find her. Where is she? He couldn't find her easily. He turned around to ask Natsu and shocked that Natsu cooked.

"You cook?" He asked sitting on a chair near by.

"Yea, I live by myself of course I need food." He smirked. Gray laughed.

"Yea, you're right. Where is Juvia? I can't spot her."

"Oh I'll take you to her." Natsu lead gray to his bed where Juvia is. The floor is wet and the blankets are warm.

"She's still sleeping so maybe come back later?" Natsu said.

"Like I would, your house is like in the middle of no where it's hard to find. I found it by luck just saying." He left his house and headed back to the guild. He went to his dorm and plopped himself on his bed.

...

Natsu continued to cook while Juvia and Happy are asleep. He set the table and went to get cups of water. He waited and waited, neither both of them has woken up yet.

'Maybe having Gray stay wasn't so bad.' He thought. He covered the plates and left to go get Gray. On his way he say a stuff kitten, it was blue and not that expensive. He bought it for Juvia, he looked at it the whole way.

'Thank you Natsu-sama! This is the best gift ever! It looks just like Sweetie(her cat she bought in chapter 2).' Yes that's it! He thought.

"Hey Lucy have you seen Gray?" He asked as he looked around.

"I have! He's in his dorm!" Levy answered. Natsu gave her a kind smile as if saying thank you and he headed to Gray's dorm. "Erza Scarlet... Juvia Lockser... Gray Fullbuster" he opened the door to see Gray fast asleep.

"Gray," he shook Gray. He woke and Natsu asked him to come over and eat since Juvia and Happy are still asleep, he wanted company and didn't he say he wanted to see Juvia?

"Where'd you get that cat?" Gray asked taking it from Natsu's hand.

"At the store, I bought it for Juvia. It kind of looks like her cat Sweetie"

"She has a cat! How come I didn't know about this!"Gray asked.

"She got it a few days ago"

"I want to give her a gift, let's stop by the stores"


	5. Juvia gets it all

Chapter 5- Juvia gets it all

Juvia woke up and say that Natsu isn't home, she also saw that he already left them food.

"What if Natsu comes home and wanted them to eat together! Oh but, Juvia is so hungry! How about if she takes a tiny peek at what it is" she opened the cover of the plate to find steak with fired vegetables. She smiled. She heard a loud thump and heard an ow.

"Juvia wants to know who it is because right now she is very frightened!"

"Sorry to scare you Juvia, it's just me, Happy. You're okay now right?"

"Yes, Juvia is feeling much better. She wants to know where Natsu went and decides to ask his cat."

"I don't know either, I feel asleep when you went to sleep and I just woke up"

"Oh then Juvia suppose she cleans up his house while he is gone"

"Yea sorry that our house is so messy, I'll help you too"

...

Gray bought Juvia a new bracelet, it has blue pearls and little rain drops dangling from it. It also has smaller white pearls. They finally reached Natsu's house and opened the door to a magical clean Natsu house.

"Natsu Natsu! We we cleaned the house, well, more like Juvia cleaned the house but we did it!" Happy said jumping up and down.

"Juvia? All by herself?" Gray and Natsu asked. Happy nodded.

"Where is she now?" Gray asked.

"Oh she's taking a shower" happy replied.

"We'll wait for her before we eat. Hey where's all the food I prepared?"

"Oh Juvia put it in the fridge because she didn't want it to stink while you were away, you can heat it back up"Happy opened the fridge. Natsu heated up the food and set the table again. Juvia came in.

"Juvia, I wanted to give you this." Gray said handing her the bracelet.

"Thank you, Gray. Juvia likes it a lot"

"Oh Juvia, here's mine. " Natsu handed her the stuffed kitten.

"Natsu Juvia wants to thank you, she also thinks it looks like Sweetie. It's so cute."

"Hurry guys I'm starving!" Happy said sitting down at the table. They all sat down and ate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Gruvia

After they all ate, Juvia and gray were heading back to the guild. Juvia was holding Natsu's cat and she was already wearing Gray's bracelet.

"So um, Juvia" Gray started.

"Juvia says yes to Gray-sama" Gray giggled. He patted her head and she blushed.

"How was your dinner?" Gray asked.

'Juvia seems to think Gray is not confident in what he is saying' Juvia thought.

"Gray-sama?"

"Eh?"

"Juvia seems to think Gray is not confident in what he is saying" Gray didn't say much afterwards. It started raining.

"Here, Juvia." Gray grabbed his jacket and covered Juvia. Juvia blushed.

'Juvia can't believe Gray-sama is loving her so much but, Juvia also likes Natsu-sama. Oh what shall Juvia do!?'

They reached the guild and it was raining harder than ever.

"Gray, Juvia, Why are you two out at a time like this?" Mirajane asked them.

"We were eating dinner at Natsu's" Gray answered her. As Juvia started to her dorm, gray reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Uh," he let go confused on what to say next. "Sorry"

"Juvia accepts Gray's apology. Now if Gray doesn't mind, Juvia will be heading to bed." She turned around excited.

...

"Hey Lucy, aren't you jealous of Juvia and Gray being together?" Levy asked.

"No, Juvia's my friend and Gray said he wants to put things back right." Lucy said.

"Are you sure? You seem sad about it" Levy said. Lucy sighed


	7. Juvia confesses

Chapter 7- Juvia confesses

The next morning Juvia woke up at 6:00am to go to Natsu's house.

"Juvia must look perfect for Natsu-sama or else he may think Juvia doesn't care." She quickly applied powder to her face and applied a peachy lip color.

"Ugh! Juvia's hat is crooked" she fixed her hat and headed out. As she walk in the dark rainy morning she saw Sweetie following her.

"Oh Juvia's poor Sweetie! Juvia forgotten all about her!" Juvia picked Sweetie up and patted her head. She smiled. After awhile Juvia reached Natsu's house. She knocked but no one answered her.

"Natsu-sama must still be asleep. After all it's just 6:23" she opened the door, surprised it wasn't locked. She put Sweetie down on the couch and opened the fridge. She scanned through it.

"Aha! Bacon with poached eggs!" She took the eggs and bacon out. She notices fishes. 'Happy would love fishes for sure!' She thought. So she decided to make fish too. As she made breakfast for them she thought about the thought of confessing to Natsu-sama.

She set the table and made sure the silverware was clean. She also added a cup of hot green tea next to the cold cup of water. She sat down next to Sweetie as she feed Sweetie her breakfast.

Juvia giggled as she said "Sweetie just makes Juvia so happy. Here, Juvia will set her breakfast here and Juvia will go wake Natsu-sama up" she looked up at the clock, 7:30am.

She opened the door to Natsu's room. "Happy, Happy" she said as she shook him. "Juvia made breakfast for you, it's fish" she said as happy got up quickly.

"Natsu, breakfast is ready."

"Hmm," he said still half asleep. "Juvia made breakfast for me?"

"Yes" Juvia said. As she turned around Natsu grabbed her hand.

"Wait for me too." Natsu stood up. Juvia quickly walked to the table. They ate quietly.

'Juvia confess now before it's too late' she said inside her head.

"Natsu," she started.

"Huh?" He said as he swallowed a big bite of eggs.

"Juvia has feelings for Natsu-sama since Gray and Lucy got closer. Juvia didn't know what to do so Juvia came to Natsu-sama but as soon as we started to hang out more Juvia started to like Natsu" she said blushing.

There was a pause of silence.

"Oh, uh Juvia. About that," he started as he scratched his head. Juvia quickly looked at him wanting to know the answer.

"Would you like to go, go out with me?" He let out a quiet giggle at the end as he finished. They both started at each other.

"Juvia would like to be Natsu-sama's girlfriend" she said happy than ever.

"Great! I'll see you at 8 tonight for dinner"

"Juvia will wait for Natsu-sama!"


	8. Chapter 8-dinner

Chapter 8 - dinner

"Juvia has to look the best for Natsu-sama!" She said as she quickly do her makeup. "Hmm... It'd be interesting to do Juvia's hair differently." She parted her hair to create side bangs, she thought the new look was fabulous. She styled her hair, she grabbed some of the hair on top of her head and tied it. She added a pink bow. Tonight, she wanted to look pink, red, orange, or yellow. Something Natsu's color.

"I must look the best for Juvia, this is my only chance and I will give it a shot!" Natsu buttoned his shirt. It's blue, his pants and shoes are blue, even his tie. He want to dress blue due to Juvia's water magic. "If I screw up I surely can't live!" Natsu said as he headed out. As Juvia waited, Lucy and Levy came in.

"Juvia, do you have some time?" Lucy asked.

"If this is about Gray-sama, don't worry. Juvia is moving on." She said. Lucy and Levy looked at each other.

"Juvia, we didn't come to take Gray. We wanted to ask you for dinner." Levy said.

"Oh! Juvia is already going out with Natsu-sama." She said about to head out.

"Natsu-sama?" Lucy said looking at Juvia.

"Oh why yes, Natsu-sama asked me for dinner." Juvia quickly left. Her sweet cat followed her. Natsu and happy arrived to see Lucy with Juvia.

"Hey! Juvia let's go. I'm getting hungry!" Natsu shouted as he waved. Juvia smiled and ran to him. They both walked out. Lucy seemed more confused than ever. If Gray decided to move on with Juvia, why is she with Natsu. And why didn't Lucy want to move on with Natsu. She felt jealous. But why? She looked around for Gray. As she scanned through the guild, she spotted him with Erza. Apparently exactly st 8:00pm it's cake time for them. She ran to him hurried to tell him the news.

"Gray! Natsu and Juvia are going out! We should go spy on them!" Without letting Gray answer her, she pulled him as he stripped his shirt off. They ran out the guild and followed Juvia and Natsu. 'Navia, Nalu, Gruvia, Graylu' Lucy thought.

Natsu and Juvia sat quietly in the carriage he rented. He didn't want Juvia to walk a mile. His hand slowly crept to hers. Juvia's body slowly turned towards his. They both looked at each other, and smiled. Natsu grabbed juvia and placed her head on his shoulders and he hugged her. She felt safe, warm, and loved. She then held his hand tightly.

"Hurry we're losing them!" Lucy said.

"Lucy wait! Natsu told me and I decided not to get in there way. I want to get back with you" Gray said. Lucy pushed him to the ground and tears rushed out. The carriage is far away. Natsu is far from her. Why didn't she leave Gray for Natsu when he cared? Now he's gone.

Gray looked at Lucy. He couldn't believe her, all Gray wanted was to be with someone he loved. He ran back to the guild leaving Lucy. Lucy turned around but as soon as she turned someone from behind grabbed her and put her in a bag. "Gray!" She shouted. Gray couldn't hear. As he entered the guild, he searched for her. He ran towards Erza and hugged her from behind


	9. Chapter 9

"Um, Juvia, I hope this place is fine" Natsu said as the carriage stops.  
"Natsu, Juvia is sure it'll be fi-"

The doorman opens the door. It was dark, breezy, and quiet. The water sparkled as the moonlight hits it. Juvia froze as she looked out. Natsu stared at her patiently and worried about what she'll say next.  
There was like a little tent set up. It wasn't bright inside, Natsu had used lanterns that had dying batteries. A blanket sat with food on it.

"Juvia, Juvia wasn't expecting this. Oh! Natsu-sama! This is wonderful!" Juvia hopped out and ran to the tent. Natsu smiled and ran out. The cats slowly followed. Juvia had a bright smile. The carriage left them alone. Juvia turned around and looked at Natsu. He took her hands and brought her into the tent. She was so suprised. The delicious smeel filled the air. Japanese cherry blossoms were scattered on the ground. It added a nice fresh smell to it.  
They ate quitely, confused on what to say.

When they finished, Natsu threw the plates in a bag. Juvia headed out towards the lake. She could here clattering from inside. She stood still. Two hands slowly held her waist.

"Uh- Natsu-sama maybe you sho-" She started to say but then realized, if Natsu was inside, who's hands are these!

_

"Help me! Help! Gray! Natsu!" Lucy shouted. She was afraid. She screamed as they threw her into a vehicle she couldn't recognize. She yells and crys but then stopps. She was so scared and mad that she tears the bag up. She was in a truck. She carefully walked and pressed her ear against the wall. She hears men chattering.

Lucy hears the car door close. She gasps. "No, it must be lies! They do not have Bisca, last time I saw her it was-" She gasps again. It has been 2 weeks since she saw her. She falls over as the truck goes.

After what seems to be 20 minutes, they truck finally stops. The men opens the door and sees Lucy out of the bag.  
"Hey!" One of them shouted. Lucy screamed. The guys held her as one punches her in the stomach. She fainted.

(this part gets a little sexuall)

Juvia turned around. Thank god it was just Natsu. "Natsu-sama scared Juvia. Who's inside cleaning for Natsu?" She asked. "Oi, sorry for scary you. Happy was happy to help out. Natsu twisted her around and held her tight from behind. She blushed. She looked down at their reflection in the water, Natsu smiled and closed his eyes.  
"Ahh, it feels so nice" he said, eyes still closed.  
His hands slid down to her thighs. This was all new to Juvia. She wondered if Natsu did this like this with Lucy.  
His other hand rested on her hips.  
Juvia let out a quiet moan as he slowly slide his hand to her inner thighs. His left hand squeezed her waist. They slowly rocked as he moved his hands around. She pulled her head back and tilt it to the left. Natsu kissed her. Her right hand pulled his head into her neck and her other arm rested on his hands as he groops her buttcheck. He pulled her against a tree and kissed her. She moaned into his ears, encouraging him. He pulled her bobby pins out and her ribbons out of her hair. It flowed lightly as she swings him around, her body pressing agaisnt his. Natsu hessataited. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thanks for dinner" and he kisses her again. He turns Juvia around and squeezed her waist, pressing her body agaisnt his. She moaned. He kissed her neck and squeezed her inner thighs.


	10. The missing girls

"Natsu-sama." Juvia said as she pulled away from him. "Uh, Juvia should leave" She turned away and starteed walking back to the guild. Natsu froze in shock of what he just did. He shook his head and went in the tent. Happy was asleep. Natsu sat down and laid his head on his hands.

When Lucy woke up, she was tied to a chair. "Huh? Hey! *grunts* Where is everyone?" Lucy said as she looks around. She heard another grunt from across the room. Lucy squinted her eyes, hoping to get a better look at what the object was. "Lucy?" She couldn't get a clue on who it was. Lucy just keep staring. "Oh, uh, it's Bisca" She said. "Oi! Bisca! How long have you been here? Everyone thought you left the guild" Lucy said. She grunted and hopped her chair near Bisca's. They spoke quietly. Bisca told Lucy about the misery and who the people are. She's been here very long. "Their objective is to kidnapp us all. Well, that is the girls in our guild. I'm not sure why but I heard. Also, they might be out looking for another one of us. It's night and I'm pretty sure none of us guild girls would be put roaming the streets. And plus, we are pretty strong." Bisca chattered to Lucy. Lucy agreed with Bisca, but then remembered, Juvia and Natsu was on a date. "Bisca! Juvia and Natsu is on a date!" Lucy shouted. "But, Natsu is a man and pretty strong. They won't go after JUvia right?"

Juvia walked by shops. She saw the pet store Natsu took her to. It was closed down. She sighed. "Juvia can't keep things going with Natsu." She shook her head and stared down. She heard footsteps behind her, fast ones, as if someone was runing. Hoping it was Natsu she turned around. "Ah!" She screamed as someone pulls a bag over her. She was lifted and was swinging back and fourth. After what seemed to be over 15 minutes the bag was opened and she was thrown in front of Bisca and Lucy. "This was an easy one, boss, she was roaming the streets and was walking slowly." a man said.  
There was a sort of short man standing in front of them and his back was turned.  
He turned and smiled.

Natsu cleaned up the tent and put it down. He folded the tent and threw it in a bag. He rushed back to the guild hoping to catch up with Juvia. Happy flew behind him. When Natsu got to the guild, he saw Erza and Gray eating cakes. Mira wiped down the counters and gave out drinks. Gajeel was sitting staring at him. Wendy played around with Carla. Gajeel came up to him and asked, "What are you looking for salmandar?" "Just came by to see what's up" He said then pushed his way to the dorms. He knocked on Juvia's and opened it. She wasn't inside. "She hasn't came back yet. I thought you left with her." Cana said leaned agaisnt the wall. Natsu froze. Where is Juvia then? He imanged her with Lyon. She blushed hard as he fed her apples. "Oh Juvia! Leave him for me, of course we were made to be soulmates!" Lyon said as he swinged her into his arms. "Lyon, Juvia knows we were meant to be" She said. Lyon pulled her agaisnt the wall and kissed her. Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled. She jumped up as he catches her thighs. Her thighs rested on his hands as they kissed.  
Natsu shook his head and ran out of the guild.

Lucy, Bisca, and Juvia were all tied to chairs. The jiggle butt gang folded ther arms and laughed in happiness. Jaleel turned around. The girls gasped.

The next morning, Natsu woke up broken hearted. The thought of Juvia with someone else made him sad. He tossed and turned. He walked lonely to the guild. It was as quiet as a mouse in there. When he entered, everyone stared at him. "Natsu, Juvia is missing..." Levy whispered to him. His eyes twitched. "So is Lucy, Cana, and Mira" GRay said as he stood up. "Why, How?" Natsu asked. " We don't know how, why, when, or who but Bisca didn't leave the guild. She was the first one. Erza pulled out her sword and pointed to Levy. "I'm sure she's next" She said.


	11. Losing Natsu

"Why me?" Levy said. "You are a very little person." Erza said. "All we need you to do is roam the streets until whoever started this kidnaps you. We will have guild members stay around to help you. Don't worry. Now go!" Erza pushed Levy out and shoo her to start. "Okay, Gajeel, you pretend to be a customer at Kawaii Plush. Gray go eat at Kami's Resturant. Uh, Jet, hide behind the garbage barrel. Laxus you stay on the roof. Romeo, go outside and pretend to just be a village kid." Erza started to plan. "She's gone" said Gray. "WHAT!" Erza shouted and slammed her hands on the table.  
They rushed outside and sure enough, Levy is gone. The guild spit up into groups of 2 to search for her. "This is hopless," said Wakaba. "Sure enough they will be gone by now."

They threw Levy in front of the girls. "Levy!" Lucy shouted. Mirajane wasn't kept with the others. She was kept in a huge jar filled with sticky slimy goo. Only Her head wasn't covered. Juvia wished she didn't go out without Natsu. They were all acared to death. When they were left alone, Cana said, "We are Fairy tail. We are strong and shouldn't be kept like prisnors." "We must fight over this weak rope we've been tied with." Said Levy. "We may not be able to escape but FairyTail is a family, we must help the guild help oursleves." Said Bisca. "Woman mustn't be underestimated." Said Juvia. "At least getting out of these chairs will get us to stage 1" Lucy said.

Natsu and Gray were a team. They both searched at the end of town. "Gray, Lucy's key" Natsu said as he picked it up. He remembered when she took it out to summon Plu. They were eating dinner at her house. "They must be near" Gray said as he trotted towards an old warehouse. Natsu put the key in his pocket when he felt Juvia's hair clips. Yesterday night reminded him of what happened. If she didn't return last night, that was probably when they took her. Natsu was mad. He raced Gray to the warehouse and started searching. They met Erza and Gajeel. "We already searched. Nothing" Gajeel said. The four of them left. Natsu heard a squek and a shush. He turned and started going up the stairs. Gray turned just as Erza attacked him. It wasn't Erza and Gajeel at all.

Jaleel finished tieing up the girls mouth jusy as Natsu came in. "Roar of the fire dragon!" Hr said. "Natsu, don't! It's okay, Jaleel saved us." Juvia said from behind. The Juvia tied to the chair cried and shook her head trying to give Natsu a clue. Natsu turned and was stabbed with a sword. Erza grinned as she transforms into Ultear. Juvia's eyes ran teras. Lucy also cried.

They laughed as he bled. Makarov from Edoles stepped out from the shadows. "Good job" he said. The girls didn't know how to react. "Having a little magic does feel a lot better" He grinned as he stared to a closed and locked door.

Gray arrived to the guild hall when he realized Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza. He turned and looked in the distance. "Oh good you are here. Where's Natsu?" Gray asked as Erza and Gajeel returned. "What do you mean Gray? You and him were partners, you guys should've stick together?" Gajeel said. "Oh, we did but wew met you guys at the warehouse and Erza told us to leave becuase it was helpless." Gray said pointing. "What, ware, house, Gray?"Erza said stepping up. "Oh I'll show you." He said.

Erza gathered th guild and everyone wasa told to step in quietly. They walked for 10 minutes until they reached the house. "This is gonna take awhile" Laxus said as he stared at the 6 story building.

"Master, we searched the whole house and we can't get anything." Erza said. "Nope, we got something." Gajeel said as he opened the locked doors. Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Cobra, Angel, Hoteye, Klodoa, and Cubellios's bodies were tied up to the pillars in the room. The guild gasped. "Take them out of there." said Makarov.

The truck drove to another warehouse nearby. The Edoles Makarov laughed. The jiggle butt gang and Oracìon Seis members were sitting in the back with the girls. Natsu was put into a bag. He was still bleeding.


	12. UPDATE

I will be continuing this on watt pad, or if might just discontinue this. I will let you know asap.


End file.
